dclashfandomcom-20200214-history
Hiccup Haddock lll
Hiccup is a dragon rider, viking, and a character in Dimensional Clash IX. Appearance Hiccup is a tall and thin male, with messy brown hair and dark green eyes. He wears a brownish-black suit of armor with the red viking insignia on his left shoulder-plate. Hiccup also has a metal peg-leg on his left leg. Equipment & Abilities Equipment *A retractable sword covered with Monstrous Nightmare gel coating the blade. *Occasionally has a Gronckle Iron Sheild that can morph into a crossbow. Abilities *Handling a sword. *Taming most dragons except Screaming/Whispering Deaths, Speed Stingers, and Changewings. Personality HIccup is caring, smart, and loyal to dragons and the Hairy Hooligans (Berkians). But his trust for friends is a flaw, for he will do pretty much anything for them. Pre-Clash Biography Fifteen years before the start of the first film, Hiccup was born prematurely to Stoick the Vast and his wife Valka. Although the new mother was worried that Hiccup would not survive his early birth, Stoick was confident that he would grow strong and Hiccup did indeed prosper. (How to Train Your Dragon 2) Valka soon sewed Hiccup a dragon toy with his name stitched into the sides. Hiccup was then given a small axe by Stoick, so he could start training much to his mother's chagrin. (Have Dragon Will Travel, Part 2) One night a dragon known as a Stormcutter broke into their house, finding baby Hiccup in the cradle. Valka rushed to his rescue, but found the dragon curiously playing with Hiccup, proving that everything about dragons that Valka believed in was true. The Stormcutter was startled when he noticed Valka's presence, accidentally nicking Hiccup's chin with a wing claw when he turned to look her way and approach Valka. After staring into each other's eyes, Stoick rushed into the scene. He and the dragon started fighting with each other, the results led to Valka being abducted by the dragon, leaving her husband heartbroken. This experience left Hiccup with a deep fear of dragons, so much so that he threw the toy his mother made for him into the ocean. (Breakneck Bog) Stoick became overly protective of his son, while Valka formed a bond with the Stormcutter who abducted her, naming him Cloudjumper and became willing to spend the rest of her life staying away from Berk, including her family, fearing that her love of dragons might harm those she cares about. (How to Train Your Dragon 2) At the start, Hiccup is an embarrassment to his father, Stoick the Vast, the Chief of the Hairy Hooligan tribe. Too small to wield traditional Viking weapons and therefore unable to kill a dragon like the rest of his village, he works as an assistant to Gobber the Belch, the village blacksmith. One night during a dragon raid, Hiccup leaves his indoor work post and, with a bola launcher named "The Mangler", manages to shoot down one of the deadliest and most feared dragons in the skies: the Night Fury. When he goes to find his kill, after what appears to be many failed attempts, he finds the dragon and discovers that he's still alive. Despite his determination to prove himself to the community as a great dragon killer, Hiccup is unable to kill it after seeing the fear in his eyes, and instead frees him. Meanwhile, early in the day, as was he done looking for the Night Fury, Hiccup is enrolled into Dragon Training, where he's expected to learn to fight and kill dragons by Stoick, in hope that his son will man up and let go of himself. At first, he struggles to complete the simplest tasks and hold his own against even the most (relatively) benign dragons, earning the usual mockery of his fellow teenagers. However, after managing to get close enough to bond with the Night Fury he shot down, whom he names Toothless after finding out about his retractable teeth, he builds him a prosthetic tail-fin to replace the one his Mangler tore off. It granted Toothless the ability to fly with Hiccup's assistance, and jump-starts their friendship. He gains valuable experience and a deeper insight into the mannerisms of most dragons, such as the fact that it's possible to scratch a dragon into submission if it's scratched gently in a certain spot under the chin. He's soon hailed as a Viking prodigy, with the time he spends with Toothless allowing him to ultimately "defeat" every dragon he encounters during training. The stress of living this double life is hard on Hiccup, however. The other Vikings, particularly Astrid Hofferson, take notice of his unexplained absences after Dragon Training sessions, although no one really comments on it. Eventually, after Hiccup places the top in training, Astrid manages to follow him and discovers Toothless. She runs off to tell the other Vikings, but Hiccup and Toothless stop her. They take her on a romantic flight around the area on Toothless to calm Astrid down. It's during this ride that Hiccup sees the Red Death in the very Dragons' Nest his father has been trying to find and destroy. When they land, Hiccup manages to convince Astrid not to tell anyone about anything that happened by showing how loyal he is to his dragon. After their conversation, Astrid punches Hiccup in the shoulder for kidnapping her, then she kisses him on the cheek, seeming to admire his loyalty. The next day, Hiccup is required to fight and kill a Monstrous Nightmare as part of his final exam during Dragon Training. The task goes horribly wrong, however: when Stoick swings his hammer against the Dragon Training cage in response to Hiccup's blasphemous claims that dragons "aren't what we think they are" and that "we don't have to kill them", Hiccup's methods of dragon appeasement no longer work and the Nightmare moves in for the kill. Toothless, hearing Hiccup's scream in fear, tries again to get out of the cove alone, and, succeeding for the first time, rushes to the scene and beats the other dragon back while at the same time revealing himself to all the Vikings. Though Hiccup attempts to explain why he went against the Viking way of life and befriended a dragon, his father refuses to listen, and denounces him as his son, and instead takes advantage of Toothless, chaining him to a ship and using him to reach the Dragons' Nest. As the adult Vikings leave in search of the Nest, Astrid talks to Hiccup about the entire situation, trying to comfort him, showing him that his refusal to kill a dragon was a strength and not a weakness as he believed and asks him what he's going to do about it, which leads him to say "something crazy." He goes off to do his 'crazy' plan, while Astrid gathers the other Viking teenagers. Hiccup brings out the now docile Monstrous Nightmare, and teaches them how to ride on the back of a dragon. While the Vikings try to fight a losing fight against the Red Death, the teens fly into the scene, with Gobber commenting that Hiccup is, "every bit the boar-headed, stubborn Viking you ever were," to Stoick, who nods humbly. Hiccup goes onto the burning ship where Toothless is, and tries to free him, but soon the Red Death causes the ship to sink into the sea, pulling Toothless down to the seafloor. Hiccup dives into the water in a desperate attempt to free Toothless, but goes limp after a only few moments of trying due to lack of air. He is then saved by his father, who dives back into the sea to free Toothless from his chains. After Toothless surfaces with Stoick in his claws, Hiccup mounts Toothless in preparation to face the Red Death. Stoick apologizes to his son for not listening to him and tells him he doesn't have to partake in the battle, to which Hiccup replies by quoting his father's catchphrase, "We're Vikings. It's an occupational hazard." In response to the familiar words, Stoick tells Hiccup how proud he is to call him his son. Hiccup and Toothless then fly off to confront the Red Death themselves and soon have the enormous dragon pursuing them into the clouds. Hiccup manages to kill the Red Death by having Toothless shoot holes into its wings, and then diving towards the Nest at a high speed, so that after Toothless blasts a plasma bolt into its mouth, it cannot pull up in time. During the fight, though, Toothless' prosthetic tail catches on fire, so as they are pulling out the last part of the plan (blasting fire into its mouth), they're running out of time. The Red Death crashes into the ground, triggering an explosion on impact. Hiccup and Toothless fly through its various spines and the flame; however, they run into the Red Death's tail at the last moment as they attempt to escape the resulting blast. The tail having fallen off, the two fall thousands of feet into the blaze below. As the village approaches the site of the explosion and finds that Hiccup is nowhere to be found, Stoick soon discovers that, even without his makeshift tail, Toothless has protected the future chief from the fire by folding him in his wings. Stoick wholeheartedly apologizes to Toothless, and is deeply thankful to the dragon for bringing his son back to him alive. When he wakes up after an unknown amount of time (according to some, probably about three weeks), Hiccup is heralded as a hero in the tribe. Although he lost his left foot and lower shin when he and Toothless fell into the fiery cloud, he was fitted with a prosthetic that Gobber designed and fabricated, "with a little Hiccup flair thrown in." This new prosthetic matches Toothless' new left control stirrup which Gobber has redesigned, and clips right into place, as if he and Toothless were one. At the very end of the film, Astrid punches Hiccup for scaring her, then she kisses Hiccup on the lips, as the rest of the village accepts dragons into the island as companions. Hiccup and his fellow Riders attempt to help Gobber on his quest to hunt down the elusive Boneknapper. When they set sail to find it, Gobber tells them stories of how he first met the dragon and also its next encounters on him, which always has a ridiculous and insane background. Hiccup at first believes Gobber's stories to be true, despite the Riders calling them ridiculous and insane. After being shipwrecked and landing on the island, Gobber tells them that this is the place for the Boneknapper to come and arrive. When Gobber sets up a trap to lure the Boneknapper using Fishlegs as bait, Hiccup can no longer defend him and tells Gobber that there's no such thing as a Boneknapper, this causes a long dispute with the other Riders as well, causing them to be oblivious to the Boneknapper arriving just behind them. When they finally witness the dragon, Hiccup and the rest finally believes Gobber and runs for safety inside the trap. The Boneknapper tries to smash its way in, but Hiccup notices that its coat of armor of bones is missing a small last one in its chest. He realizes the belt buckle Gobber is using is actually the perfect bone for it's coat of armor and tells Gobber to takes off his pants. The Riders are all confused, but Hiccup explains that Fishlegs may be right, as the Boneknapper has a roar, but is unable to produce one as Gobber refuses to give up its bone piece. Consequently, the Boneknapper grabs Gobber with its mouth and brutally drags him up high, while Hiccup shouts to Gobber to give up the bone piece. Eventually, when he is tossed high up, Gobber finally gives and throws the bone to the Boneknapper, successfully attaching it to the hole. When the Boneknapper finally receives the bone, it lets off a deafening roar that irritates Hiccup and the rest. Just then, the Boneknapper confronts Gobber, Hiccup calls for him thinking that he's in grave danger. But actually, the Boneknapper takes a liking to Gobber after giving him the bone piece, and Gobber pets it as it acts like a dog. But without the belt buckle, Gobber's pants fall down, gravely disgusting Hiccup and the rest of the Riders. Hiccup even admits it's gonna give him nightmares. Afterwards, they get a ride home from the Boneknapper. Hiccup notices the Boneknapper's happy mood after having its bone piece, now making it able to roar for the first time. Fishlegs then explains its roar acts as a mating call. When Gobber denies it to be just a myth, he is proven wrong. Hiccup and the rest finds it to be true, as a few other Boneknapper dragons hear the call and follow them going straight to Berk, as Gobber exclaims to them: "I think Stoick will believe me now, eh? (laughs) . . ." After being woken by Toothless jumping on the roof, Hiccup grabs his helmet, mounts Toothless, and they go out flying to practice a trick they have worked on for some time during their flight and finally pull it off. As Hiccup and Toothless are heading back home from their ride, they fly straight into the storm of oncoming dragons, during which Hiccup's helmet is knocked off and falls into the ocean. Although Toothless attempts to get the helmet back, Hiccup decides it's best to return home to figure out what is going on. Upon returning, Hiccup is pelted with questions of where the dragons have gone to, to which Hiccup has no answer. The next morning, Hiccup is at Gobber's shop, building a new tail for Toothless that will allow the Night Fury to fly by himself, when Astrid stops by to offer him her yak nog. After the tail is finished, Hiccup attaches it on Toothless. He then watches sadly as Toothless flies off. Some days later, Hiccup follows Fishlegs, who is carrying fish for Meatlug, to his barn where Meatlug is chained up. As soon as Hiccup opens the doors to the barn, Meatlug breaks free and inadvertently takes Hiccup with her. As Hiccup holds onto Meatlug for dear life, he is taken to an island, where he discovers that Dragons have gone here to lay their eggs. Determining he ought to go home for Snoggletog, he persuades Hookfang for a ride as the other dragons follow with their hatchlings in tow despite Hiccup's protests not to, inadvertently starting the return migration. Using an old Viking ship, Hiccup is able to safely return the dragons, along with their babies, to Berk. At the Great Hall, Hiccup receives a kiss and a hug from Astrid for bringing the dragons back, but he is still worried about Toothless' whereabouts. Astrid turns Hiccup's face to where Toothless is, and Hiccup is overjoyed to be with his Night Fury once again. It turns out that Toothless has used the new tail to look for Hiccup's helmet. The next morning, Hiccup wakes to find Toothless placed his old tail and saddle out in front of him in the snow. Hiccup remarks how Toothless has a new and better tail now, but instead of letting Hiccup get up on his back, Toothless keeps persisting. Eventually, the dragon looks back at his new tail and smashes it into the ground, ignoring Hiccup's protests as he flicks it far away behind him. Toothless picks up and places the saddle on the snow in front of Hiccup and nudges it towards him, eyes round with request. Realizing Toothless would rather fly with him, as opposed to just carrying him like all the other dragons, Hiccup is all too happy to go out for another flight. While Hiccup had given Toothless freedom, Toothless has given him friendship. Hiccup is known as the founder and head Dragon Trainer of the Berk Dragon Academy, starting it by confronting the problem of dragons causing havoc around Berk.(How to Start a Dragon Academy) Hiccup's role in the series is still unquestionably that of the main character since most of the plots revolve around him and his actions. Throughout the series, he, Toothless, the teens, and their dragons are forced to overcome many different kinds of hardships. Hiccup is looked up to by the teens as a leader, even if at times they don't like to admit it. Stoick entrusts great amounts of responsibility to Hiccup. Hiccup's main difficulties begin with keeping the dragons under control. After that, the weather and harsh climate of Berk become a challenge that he must overcome. Mildew serves as one of his primary antagonists, and Hiccup is forced to go to desperate measures to keep the Vikings from falling back on the "old ways". Wild and rogue dragons are also either battled or trained by him during the series. Perhaps their most deadly enemy, Alvin the Treacherous, shares the role of his book counterpart as being Hiccup's nemesis. Hiccup is forced into conflict with him and his Outcast soldiers many times throughout the first season, but Hiccup usually emerges the victor, much to Alvin's frustration. Hiccup has been seen to have mild character development throughout the series. He is given much more responsibility, and he usually handles it well. He has gained significant skills as both a teacher and a leader. He and his father have actually grown to appreciate each other more and more as the series has progressed. Hiccup has also been seen to develop creative ideas for using and training the dragons which now inhabit Berk. He has developed in his relationship with Snotlout considerably. When they compete in the Thawfest Games, both of them become rudely antagonistic towards each other. Hiccup snaps out of this with a little help from Astrid and his conscience, and he allows Snotlout to take victory for the sake of maintaining their friendship. Hiccup's sheer bravery usually winds up saving the day. He doesn't usually take risks unnecessarily, but he seems willing to risk everything for the sake of his friends, especially Toothless. Unfortunately this bravery occasionally becomes foolhardiness, and Hiccup has found himself in dangerous situations with no way to escape. Thankfully, he knows that he has Toothless and his friends to back him up, and throughout the series they are always ready to help him when he needs it. In a flashback during which most of Dawn of the Dragon Racers takes place, Hiccup and the other Dragon Riders fly around to capture sheep that are running around and causing chaos in Berk. This turns into a competition in which Riders would collect as many sheep as they can. When they collect three sheep each, Silent Sven is then heard asking for the whereabouts of his prized possession: the black sheep. Hiccup tries to stop the competition, but the Riders take off without listening, so Hiccup decides to go for the black sheep also. He is stopped by Gobber, who tells him that Stoick wants to talk to him. Stoick tells Hiccup that he will be gone for a few days for an important business. He appoints Hiccup acting chief in his absence and gives him strict orders to prepare for the Regatta. Hiccup sadly tells the Riders that there will be no Dragon Racing, but they go against his orders and participate in Dragon Racing, which the villagers, as well as the Riders, view as better than the Regatta. After Stoick arrives, Hiccup explains to him that he has chosen to replace the Regatta with Dragon Racing because he has had to make hard choices for the good of the people. Stoick agrees to run the Dragon Race, to Hiccup's surprise, and comes up with ideas such as face paints to give a warrior feel. During the first annual Berk Dragon Race hosted by Stoick, Hiccup teams with Fishlegs to create Team Hiclegs, and they compete against Team Snotnuts (Snotlout, Ruffnut and Tuffnut). While Hiccup and Fishlegs are at a well (where Fishlegs will find the black sheep) and Fishlegs flies into the well, Hiccup spots Ruffnut and Tuffnut with a black sheep. He goes back to the arena to congratulate Team Snotnuts for their victory, only to have Snotlout gloat over Hiccup's loss. But when Fishlegs arrives with another black sheep and Team Snotnuts' one is revealed to be a sheep coated in black paint, Hiccup and Fishlegs are announced as winners. Stoick then relieves Hiccup as acting chief, and Hiccup and Toothless decide to take off before his father changes his mind. Notable Actions StarCraft Relationships Toothless Hiccup and Toothless have been best friends for five years, and are basically inseperable. It seems as if they are the same person, as they think alike, act alike, and have positions that are paralleled. Trivia *Hiccup is 20 years old in the sequel. *He plans on marrying and starting a family with Astrid. They would like a son named Stoick. He spoke with his friends Emmet Brickowski, Blu, Flint Lockwood, Z, Megamind, Roddy St. James, Guy Crood, Max, Mumble, Oscar, Humphrey, Cody Maverick, Reggie, Surly, Dimitri, Derek, Zak Young, Garrett, and Prince Cornelius about the situation, and they immediately understood as they also want to have children with their girlfriends and wives. His acquaintances Heather and Chloe understood as well, as they also want to have babies. *Thunderstrike originally planned that Hiccup and Toothless would be played be different people, her with Toothless, and her companion (waifu) Sissy with Hiccup. *Hiccup's loss of his leg in the end of the first movie symbolizes that there are always consequences to your actions, and can even leave you crippled. But you can always overcome it. Category:Characters Category:Player Characters Category:How to Train Your Dragon Category:Striker Category:Dragon Tamers Category:Humans Category:Vikings Category:Newcomers Category:Male Category:Neutral Good